ReCycle
by Mayuki konan-chan
Summary: I will sleep for now, But when i wake up  "I will get him back"  Relaying on my burning memory    Until the poison mist melts my soul away...    cerita seorang robot yang ingin mengambil apa yang hilang darinya... FAIL AT SUMMARY


Disclaimer:

Re_Cycle Seiji. Performed by Luka

Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: AU, OOC, dll

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Re_Cycle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mayuki Konan-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I will sleep for now, But when i wake up_

"_I will get him back"_

_Relaying on my burning memory_

_Until the poison mist melts my soul away..._

Di sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah, terlihat seengok Maid Robot dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Tubuhnya yang mengalami kerusakan parah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya di salah satu sisi tempat pembuangan sampah. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang anak yang tengah berjongkok sambil menangisi sang robot. Anak yang tak lain adalah anak dari Master nya tak kuasa berpisah dengan 'Sahabat' yang selalu menemaninya semenjak ia kecil.

"tenaglah, Ivan. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku" sang robot dengan lembut mengentuh pipi Ivan kecil seraya tersenyum pahit.

"ayo pergi, Ivan" dengan dingin, Masternya menarik tangan Ivan berusaha memisahkan Ivan dengan Sahabatnya dari kecil. Istri serta pengawalnya pun mengikutinya menjauhi sang robot.

"Ta-tapi...Aku TAK INGIN BERPISAH DENGAN NATALIA...!" sang anak meronta-ronta berusaha mendekati sang robot yang ia panggil Natalia sehari-harinya.

"ck. Merepotkan" sang Master lalu membawa anaknya di pundaknya sementara Ivan terus menangis. Mereka mulai menjauh

"selamat tinggal, sampah" Istrinya membalik badannya sembari tersenyum sinis. Kalimat itu begitu menusuk hati sang Maid.

Matanya yang berwarnya kebiruan mulai menutup perlahan bersamaan dengan tekad yang ia tancapkan di memorinya...

**Natalia POV**

Aku memang sudah tak utuh. Aku memang sekarang hanyalah sampah. Tapi tetap saja...

Aku akan membalaskan dendamku padamu, Master.

Tubuhku makin melemah. Aku akan tertidur dulu. Nanti, saat aku sudah terbangun, maka kau harus membayar perpisahan kami dengan nyawamu. Tenang saja...

20 years later...

Mesin di tubuhku sudah kembali bergerak. Tubuh ini sudah kembali bertenaga. Aku telah terlahir kembali.

Setelah diriku terlahir kembali, aku mendapatkan Master-master baru. Tapi, walau ratusan kali master ku berganti, kejadian yang 20 tahun lalu kualami, tak akan pernah hilang. Sampai akhirnya kabut tebal nan beracun yang menghilangkannya perlahan...

Aku tengah berada pada lahan kosong yang masih tersisa di tempat ini. Menatap langit kelabu. Pikiranku yang terus terpikirkan akan tempat menyedihkan ini...

Kesulitan, di dunia yang bengis ini.

Berduka cita, untuk mayat-mayat manusia lemah yang terbaring kaku di hamparan pekuburan ini.

Angka untuk penolakan kehidupan, tertawa dengan kejamnya.

Dunia sudah rusak...

"memang itulah yang telah terjadi pada dunia ini. Hanyalah orang yang memiliki persenjataan yag bisa bertahan..." aku terkejut saat ada Master di sampingku terduduk. Syalnya yang selalu terpasang dilehernya ia eratkan akan hangat.

"ah, apa Master membaca pikiranku?" aku bertanya padanya yang ia jawab dengan anggukan.

"entah mengapa aku selalu merasa kita memiliki ikatan. Seperti saudara begitu." Ia tersenyum sambil menatap langit kelabu. Aku membalas senyumnya dan aku bertekad...

Aku akan selalu melindungi orang-orang yang harus aku lindungi...

**.**

"heh, kau hebat juga ya?" tubuhku yang dipenuhi luka tetap bertahan sementara salah satu dari mereka terus berusaha menyerang Master. Mereka sepertiku, tidak hidup. Tapi hanya dikendalikan memori. Sulit juga mengalahkan gadis berambut coklat panjang ini. Tapi...

AKU TAK AKAN BIARKAN KALIAN MENYENTUH MASTER!

Seluruh robot itu telah berhasil ku kalahkan. Luka ditubuhku masih mengeluarkan cairan berupa darah. Meskipun kami hanya robot, kami pun dapat mengeluarkan darah juga.

"Ah, Natalia. Kau terluka banyak sekali. Ayo pulang. Nanti kuobati luka-lukamu" Master lalu berlari kecil kearahku sembari membantuku berdiri. Kami sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Master lalu mendudukiku di sebuah kursi sedangkan ia mengambil obat merah.

"Natalia, coba kau kemarikan lenganmu" aku lalu menjulurkan lengnku sesuai perintah Master. Eh, sepertinya tadi aku banyak luka. Kemana luka-luka ku barusan?

"wah, ternyata lukamu hilang. Apa mungkin kau dapat meregenerasi?" Master memerhatikan lenganku yang tak terdapat luka sekecil apapun. Apa mungkin karena aku terus memikirkanmu, Master?

Setelah aku mengetahui itu, aku merasa bangga memiliki kemampuan itu. Kebanggan yang tak ada akhirnya dari mesin ini. Yang juga tak menyadari akan tumpahnya pasir waktu.

Sampai angin dingin nan kejam menghancurkan memori dalam jiwaku ini. Aku tak akan berhenti mencarimu. Ingatan itu lalu terlintas di benakku. Master itu, Ivan, Istri Master, segalanya yang ada di sana saat itu. Aku ingit sekarang bagaimana wajah Master. Ia...ia adalah Masterku yang sekarang.

Semuanya sudah jelas. Selama ini, orang yang kulindungi adalah orang yang seharusnya sejak lama ku bunuh...

BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!

Aku terus kesal akan seluruh kebodohanku ini. Kenapa aku melindunginya? Kenapa aku harus percaya padanya? Kenapa? KENAPA?

Pisau yang selalu kugunakan untuk melindunginya, kali ini akan ku pakai untuk mrnghabisi nyawanya. Tak lama lagi, dendamku padamu akan segera kubalas.

Aku telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Ah, itu dia. Ia tengah membaca sesuatu di tangannya. Aku berjalan perlahan kearahnya agar tak membuatnya curiga.

"Ma-master~" aku memanggilnya dengan lembut dan tanganku yang tengah memegang pisau ku sembunyikan di balik punggungku. Master lalu membalikan badannya kearahku dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan khasnya. Dengan cepat aku menghunuskan pisauku tepat ke jantungnya.

"selamat tinggal, master brengsek." tubuh tanpa jiwa itu tergeletakdengan darah yang keluar dari dada kirinya. Darahnya pun mengotori syal yang tak pernah absen berada di lehernya. Walaupun ia mati, senyum kekanak-kanakannya masih tetap terpasang di wajahnya.

"aku. Aku sudah membunuhnya...hahaha...HAHAHAHA" aku tertawa sejadi-jadinya setelah dendamku ini terbalaskan. aku tak dapat menahan tawa ini. Aku lalu mendekatinya yang sudah tak bernyawa sembari menatap wajahnya dengan senyum sinis.

"jadi, bagaimana rasanya, eh? Kau menyukainya?" aku tetap tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Tapi sekilas, aku... aku meliat sesuatu. Wajah itu...

"I-Ivan. Jadi, kau yang ku bunuh..." kakiku tak dapat menahan beban tubuhku lagi. Benda yang tengah Master baca tadi terjatuh disamping mayatnya. Benda itu berupa foto seorang Maid dengan tuannya yang masih kecil. Jadi... Master...selama ini...

Korupsi. Kebusukan. Keabadian.

Tak dapat dihancurkan. Tak nyaman. Kekeliruan.

Menyebar dari dalam diriku. Melumuri gunungan debu dan puing-puing ini. Kebanggan yang mesin ini miliki, membutnya tak mengetahui maksud dari kehadiranya...

Air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk mataku, berdesakkan ingin mengalir. Aku lalu memeluk mayat Ivan yang telah dilumuri darah yang kubentuk dengan pisauku. Aku tak peduli darahnya melumuri bajuku. Air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus berpisah denganya? Kenapa aku harus selalu dipisahkan darimu? Dan saat kita bertemu, kenapa aku malah memusnahkan orang yang paling ku cari? Kanapa? Kenapa?

Oh hujan penyesalan. Tolong jangan hancurkan orang ini. Orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku ini. Orang yang selalu ada saat aku sedih. Tolong! Jangan hancurkan ia seperti buih-buih di lautan lepas...

**.**

Kutatap langit kelabu di hamparan puing-puing tempat dahulu aku dibuang. Tubuhku seperti sedia kala. Rusak dan tak utuh. Luka yang kubuat sendiri dengan pisauku. Luka yang kubuat berharap dengan begini aku akan mati bersamamu.

Di punggungku, ku bawa mayatmu tanpa peduli darah mengotori bajuku. Ku taruh mayatmu di antara puing-puing rongsokan. Pisau yang tadi kupakai untuk membunuhmu, sekarang kupakai untuk... membuat kita dapat bersama...

Tubuhku tergeletak di samping mu. Pisauku barusaja kupakai untuk menusuk jantungku masih menancap di sana. Perlahan. tanganku menggapai tanganmu dan menggenggam tanganmu yang dingin. Sekarang, mari...

Kita tidur bersama... untuk selamanya...

**End Of Natalia POV**

**Normal POV**

"Natalia! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Seorang anak kecil dengan syal yang melilit lehernya berlari kearah seorang Maid dengan rambut platinum blonde seperti miliknya. Pita yang selalu hadir di kepala maid itu seakan menyambut sang tuan muda. Maid itu dengan senyum termanisnya, menjawab panggilan sang Master.

Tanpa disadari, sang Maid tersenyum licik.

_Kali ini apa aku harus membunuhnya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hueeee, apa ini? Kenapa diriku membuatnya tak awesome sekali... T^T ah, yang penting, jika berminat, saya minta satu hal saja. Review yak senpai-senpai yang lebih jago~ Review anda sekalian dapat membantu saya membuat fic lebih banyak lagi**


End file.
